


This Crimson Flower is Pink

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, F/M, Fanfiction, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Holst Goneril, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Derdriu battle, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Claude is facing the battle of Derdriu against Edelgard while Hilda is learning that not only is this battle staring her in the face, but also the news that Claude is planning to leave Fodlan.Turning from his task of sorting through a few books to push into a pack, he noticed Hilda standing in the doorway.  “Well, if it isn’t my delicate flower.”Written by Request.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	This Crimson Flower is Pink

Turning from his task of sorting through a few books to push into a pack, he noticed Hilda standing in the doorway. “Well, if it isn’t my delicate flower.” He smiled as his eyes quickly admired the black dress she wore with the layers of deep pink ruffles around the hem above her knees.

Her eyes remained steadfast on him while her mind continued to work through a torrent of thoughts threatening to make her head explode since her conversation with Holst. A conversation that had quickly sent her to the Riegan estate to confront the one at the root of all of her irritation. Now, as she saw the way he seemed to be picking and choosing through the pile of books in front of him, it was clear that her brother wasn’t just trying to sway his sister away from Claude. He had been telling her the truth.

A frown tugged on Claude’s face as he realized that she was clearly upset by something. “Hilda? What’s going on?”

Her hand lifted a bit as her brows did the same. “Oh, I don’t know, Claude. Perhaps there is a lot more going on than you felt you needed to share with me?” She took a couple of steps into the large bedroom and slammed the door behind her as she stared at him. “Only teeny tiny bits of information? Is that all you thought I could handle?”

Claude let out a slow breath as he realized that he underestimated Holst’s ability to stop sheltering and protecting his sister. “You know I think more of you than that.”

“Well, I thought so. Especially since I layed my life on the line for you over and over again.”

He couldn’t help smiling now as he considered the way she protested each and every time they took to the battle field and the numerous excuses she had come up with for staying behind. Through it all, she had managed to wiggle her way into his heart. Because of that, he should have been more open with her from the beginning of his current track. 

“And why are you smiling?”

“I can’t seem to help myself when I’m around you. Even when you’re mad at me.”

“Uh-huh.” She put her hands on her hips now and decided to just start verifying the information she knew and then push to the information Holst seemed to know. “So, we are really are having to prepare to face Edelgard and the Professor in Derdriu tomorrow then?” Hilda frowned at the very idea of this situation. “You know I don’t like swinging that gross relic around.”

Claude had to stifle his urge to chuckle at her now. Even though she complained about battle, she never disappointed, managing to crush her opponent every single time. “I need you, Hilda. The people of Derdriu need to be protected as best we can. You and that gross relic are an important part of doing just that.”

“But you said you were stepping down from the Alliance, Claude.” She continued to hold her position as she stared at him, hands on her hips while her stomach oddly twisted.

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I,” he stated plainly as he stared at her. “The last thing I want is for the Alliance to fall to the Empire. Still, it is a huge possibility that this is exactly what is going to happen. You know as well as I do, that most of the Alliance is still unscathed by this mess. No matter the outcome, my main goal is to save as many lives as I can.” He tossed the book in his hand aside and walked over to stand in front of her. “You know I have been spending most of my time talking myself hoarse with the Lords to be sure all will be stable no matter how this comes out tomorrow.”

“Holst is not happy about what is happening, you know.”

Claude chuckled now as he considered the roaring conversation just yesterday. “That is an understatement.” His eyes lifted to Hilda’s now as his hand reached out and his fingers collected soft pink hair before he pulled just a bit.

“Hey!” She couldn’t seem to help smiling at him despite herself. She wanted to be angry that he was moving along quickly with plans that were only going to complicate things. Wanted to be, but it wasn’t the case no matter how hard she tried.

“There it is,” he said as he took a step closer, enjoying the scent of the flowery perfume she always seemed to wear as it filled his nostrils. “You know I love your smile.”

“I don’t wanna smile at you,” she pouted. “Let go of my hair.”

“No.”

Pink brows shot up. “Listen here, Mr. Ex-Leaderman, I am going to join this battle of yours tomorrow because I care what happens to the Alliance, but Holst told me this morning that you,” she paused a moment, hating even say the words, “are planning on leaving Fodlan.”

Claude’s brows lowered. He had wanted to talk to Hilda about this himself. Why did Holst have to mess this up. No wonder Hilda was acting as she was. “Hey,” he waited for her to lift her eyes from staring at the button on his shirt to his eyes. When she didn’t, he stepped a bit closer and slipped the hand in her hair around her nape. “Hilda, look at me.”

“No,” she grumbled. “I don’t wanna, Claude. You just decided to go without even talking to me.” She dared to look at him as his other hand moved to her hip, pushing hers off of it. “You, you can’t just toy with me, you know.”

“Is that what you think?” He applied just a bit of pressure behind her head to pull her closer. A dark brow lifted as she lifted both hands and put them against his chest to keep him from closing the gap between them any more than he had already. “You wound me, Hilda.”

“Yeah, well, you wound me, Claude,” she softly said as she stared into his deep green eyes. “I thought…well, I thought you meant it when you asked me to go with you to meet your parents some day.”

“I did mean it,” he softly stated as he stared into her eyes. “To do that, we have to leave Fodlan.”

“Huh?”

He slowly nodded. “I have another obligation to tend to.” He felt her hands slowly begin to slide from his chest and around to his back. “It’s a big one. It is also the reason I needed to talk to Holst. He had to know my plans and that I intend to make you part of them.”

“You want me to go with you?”

“If I survive this battle in Derdriu tomorrow, I want you to go with me.” He was slowly pulling her closer as he spoke until his lips slowly bonded with hers. His arms held her tighter while he enjoyed the feel of her, the scent of her. Pulling back just a bit, he said, “I know I should have talked to you about it, but I wanted to talk to Holst first.”

“You should have. But you wanted Holst to understand so he wouldn’t fuss at me?”

Mmmmhmmm,” he hummed as his forehead rested against hers. “So, forgiven?”

“I don’t know yet,” she softly stated. “Perhaps, I need just a bit more convincing.” Her lips met his again while she relaxed into his arms. Try as she might, she was never able to just stay angry at him. This fact completely irritated her, but somehow, she decided to just accept it. Her brain settling on something he said, caused her eyes to widen as she pulled her lips from his. “Wait. We have to leave Fodlan? As in completely leave Fodlan?”

He couldn’t help but be amused at the way her mind tumbled information over a bit before it settled. “We do.” His hand shifted now from her nape to rest at the side of her neck under her jaw, where his thumb slowly began to trace along the edge of her face. “You still want to come with me?”

Her eyes held his deep green ones. “You are still going leave whether I go or not, aren’t you?”

“I have to, Hilda. I can’t accomplish what I need to if I stay under Edelgard’s rule should she win tomorrow.”

Her brows drew together now. “You think she will, don’t you.”

He let out a sigh now. “Honestly, it is a big possibility. With the Teach and that sword of his on her side, it is definitely a possibility.” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before continuing. “I have called in some reinforcements to help us all out, but I’m not so sure it will be enough.”

Hilda stepped back now and walked over to the large, four-poster bed where her hand wrapped around one of the posts before she looked back at him. “What will happen to us?”

He wished he knew the answer to that question, but the fact was, he couldn’t predict how this was going to go. All he could do was rely on the plan he had in place and hope it will be enough to keep everyone dear to him alive, even if that would mean becoming part of Edelgard’s empire. “Hilda,” he began as he walked over and sat down on the bed, “I need you to promise me you will withdraw if you can’t fight on.” He looked at her now. “Don’t sacrifice yourself for me.”

“Claude,” she sighed as she stared at him. Her eyes began to well as she suddenly realized just how serious this pending situation was. Before, she was approaching it like just another battle they had faced while at the monastery. Easy to retreat, like at Gronder. Easy to win, like all the small skirmishes they had dealt with keeping the Alliance safe since the war broke out. Suddenly, she realized this was not at all like any of those.

Seeing the tear escape her eye was like a dart to his heart. His hand lifted toward her. “Come here.” She only hesitated a moment before slipping her hand into his. As she sat next to him, he wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head against his shoulder. “We can make it through this, Hilda.”

“You think?” Her hand slipped over to rest against his chest. “I need to know you honestly think we can, Claude.” She tipped her head upward, her face burying in the crook of his neck. “Even if it’s a lie,” she softly whispered.

He drew a slow deep breath and let it slowly drift out his nostrils. “We can make it through this as long as you promise to retreat or surrender rather than fight once you feel you have reached your limit. If you promise that, I will promise the same.”

She lifted her head to look at him. “I promise, Claude.”

He nodded. “And I promise, too. Even if that means I have to bargain with Edelgard to spare my life.”

Hilda lifted her hand, holding up her pinky. “Seal it?”

Claude chuckled as he hooked his pinky with hers. “Promise sealed.”

“I still love you, you know,” she said with a grin as she poked her finger into his ribs.

“Best news I’ve heard all day.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you, too, delicate flower.”

Hilda frowned as she relaxed back on Claude’s bed watching him close the tote he had been putting the books in. “You know, I have been patiently waiting for you to finish going through that mess.”

“Yeah, and I would have been finished a bit quicker had you bothered to help,” he pointed out as he glanced at her.

A pink brow lifted. “Like I would know which ones you want to take with you. I would have been no help at all,” she pointed out as she began to pull off a thigh-high, black stocking. She held it up at the side of the bed a moment as she smiled at him before dropping it.

Claude couldn’t help smiling at her as she slowly pulled of the other one and tossed it off the side of the bed with a bit of flare. “It appears like it’s a good thing this was my last task to complete since you are slowly causing my brain to lose focus.”

“Am I?” She smiled as she pulled the lace on her dress. “Why, whatever do you mean?” She giggled as she watched him yank his shirt free of his pants and pull it off before walking to the door to throw the bolt. “I don’t know why you are bolting the door. We have an important battle to prepare for tomorrow.” She playfully rolled to other side of the bed away from him as he reached the side she had been laying on. “Not sure we should take the risk of tiring before we go.”

He reached across the bed and grabbed her arm, pulling her back over, smiling as she laughed at him. “Being with you is exactly what I want to do before such a thing.” His arms wrapped around her as she got to her knees and entwined her arms around his neck to kiss him. “There is nothing I want more than to wake up with you in the morning,” he softly whispered against her ear.

She smiled at his words, her eyes closing in contentment. “I think I can manage to make that happen since I want it, too.” Leaning back enough so she could stare into his eyes, she said, “What if I work on getting this dress off while you work on getting your pants off.”

“Love your what ifs,” he muttered as his lips met hers. “Sure, you don’t want some help with that cute dress of yours?”

“Oh, I am very sure that I don’t want you losing patience with the lacing and ripping it, Mr. Anxious Fingers.”

“Wow, accidently rip one dress just the tiniest bit, and I am forever banned from the pleasure of peeling your clothes off piece by piece,” he jokingly pointed out as he began to unbuckle his belt while he watched her deal with her dress. Fueled by the sight of her as she kneeled on the bed smiling at him, her long pink hair barely covering her breasts, he quickly finished undressing and pushed her back on the bed as he came down over her.

Hilda softly moaned into his mouth as his tongue pushed its way into hers to probe and entice her tongue to mingle with his. She enjoyed his hand slowly drifting over her breast while hers ventured down to lightly stroke over his growing erection. “Tell me, Claude,” she softly requested against his cheek.

“Tell you what?” he softly asked, knowing exactly what she wanted. “Tell you that you smell positively sweet?”

“No,” she sighed as he rained kisses along the column of her neck.

“Mmmm, tell you that you feel amazing in my arms?”

“Not that one either,” she managed as his tongue swirled over her nipple.

“You are beautiful,” he sighed as his fingers moved to push between her legs.

“Thank you, but that isn’t what I want to hear either.”

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, his hand holding still to rest on the tuft of soft hair as he said, “How about, I love you, Hilda, and I want us to marry?”

Her eyes widened. “What? Are you serious?”

“Marry me, Hilda,” he softly said before softly kissing her.

“Yes. Oh, yes!” She threw her arms around him, pulling him down for a long, drugging kiss. “I love you, Claude von Riegan.”

He lifted a brow, as he said, “Yeah, well hold that thought close for the next few days, will ya? After this battle tomorrow, if we make it out alive, there are some things we will need to talk about before I take you home to the parents.”

“What, you don’t think they’ll like me?” she pouted.

“You’re trying to kill the mood,” he pointed out as his hand slowly pushed down into her folds. “Later, love. One thing at a time, and there is something much more pressing I want to deal with now.”

She softly moaned in response to his fingers beginning a precise motion that sent a ripple of pleasure through her, her previous thoughts falling out of her brain. Her eyes fluttered closed as his mouth closed over her breast, lightly sucking as his tongue encircled her nipple. Pushing her fingers into his thick, dark hair, she sighed and rocked into his hand at it slipped downward so his middle finger could slide deeply into her. Her hips tipped as his finger moved while his thumb moved against her hardened nub.

“Have I ever told you just how good you feel,” he murmured as he moved to nuzzle against her neck as he softly rained kisses up to her cheek.

“Mmmmhmmm,” she hummed as his fingers continued their intoxicating motion that was slowly pushing her closer and closer to her anticipated release. Her lips parted as a melodious sigh escaped her. She could feel herself getting closer and closer as the heat began to rise. Tipping her head back, she sucked a quick breath and jerked in pleasured release while a soft moan escaped her lips.

Slinking himself over her, he slowly slid into her depths as his half-lidded eyes stared down into her passion-darkened ones. A slight smile touched his lips at how perfect she felt around him as he moved within her, her hips slowly rocking with him in mind-numbing unison. Nothing else mattered to him but her. It was only her and this moment. He watched her brows lower as he slowly pulled out of her and smiled. “Roll over,” he whispered.

Without giving it a moment’s thought, she happily rolled to her stomach and softly purred as she felt his hands grab her hips and hoist them up as he said, “Move that cute ass of yours just a bit more.” She moved to rest her upper body on her elbows and forearms and cooed in delight as she felt him push into her again. His hand drifted around her hips to find her clit to tease and tantalize.

Leaning slightly forward, Claude’s fingers worked to bring her back to the brink once again. He adored the sounds of her mewling in heated response to his actions. His hips continued to slowly rock into her while he teased and worked to bring her to climax again. Feeling her muscles contracting, her legs beginning to quiver, as she nearly cried in pleasure, he knew she was almost there. “Come on, love,” he softly whispered.

Hilda felt as if her legs were about to completely give out as she practically howled in a violent burst that all but made her see stars. She sucked a deep breath while his hands moved to hold her hips steady as he hammered against her, nearly leaving her completely before plunging deeply in again and again until he exploded into her with a deep groan. Sliding his arm around her, he carefully guided her down to the bed and moved to rest beside her. 

“I don’t think my legs will be able to work tomorrow so I can fight,” she muttered as she slowly rolled to her side to face him.

He softly chuckled as he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

“Mmmm, you better after that utterly amazing interlude.” She watched him smile as his eyes closed. “I love you, too,” she softly muttered.


End file.
